jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AlitheSidekickHD/The Edward
The Edward & Rodney Show is a Canadian fanfiction series revolves around Edward Berkowitz and Rodney Henderson living in the suburbs of Toronto (a mixed version of Splitsboro & Miseryville) with friends from Sidekick & Jimmy Two-Shoes and having fantastic misadventures together. The series has started on October 8, 2011 on DeviantArt. Characters Main Characters * Edward Berkowitz - A cool, calm, and confident guy who has a bit of an easy life. He's a mechanic that fixes ships and dreadnoughts, creates weapons. He's also the main hero in the series. He also has an open relationship with Heloise and along side with his best friends Rodney & Dysart, they would often go on adventures with out them even knowing it. * Rodney Henderson - Edward's happy-go-lucky and hyperactive best friend who is bit of a psychopath. He annoys Edward sometimes because of his stupidity, and would sometimes help Dysart master his powers, but in the end they both see that he isn't that bad. * Ken Shepard - A mysterious guy who's always on a mission. He is a lieutenant in Miseryville's Commando Academy along with General Molotov. * Jessica Sandals - She is perhaps what one might call, the nicest person in Shoes-Dale and in Miseryville and she is at most times; though she does have her limits. She doesn't yell when angry or frustrated. She is recognized as Jimmy's girlfriend in the series. * Dysart McKay - He was supposed to live with his uncle, but after Ralph "moved on", Dysart now live's with himself, he can also create machines he set's his mind to, he lacks at his job at the Factory and could sometimes never finish his daily projects, and he also lives in Miseryville with Jimmy and his friends, but he would often sometimes hang out with Edward in Toronto, but during his spare time, he would practice his powers from his mother's spell book. * Stacy Smith - She is kind and caring and could never tell a lie, and as you can see, she also has a crush on Dysart, but Dysart doesn't know, Stacy lives with her sister Alex, who has been away for quite awhile now, she is also great at science as well as Edward, Dysart & Heloise. Characters from Other Shows Sidekick * Eric Needles - Eric was adopted as the sidekick to Maxum Man, the greatest superhero of all time, before he disappeared. He also has a secret crush on Kitty. * Trevor Troublemeyer - Eric and Rodney's best friend and partner-in-shenanigans, Trevor can always rope them into all sorts of hijinks. * Kitty Ko - a boy-crazy kind-of girl who, despite being a little off-the-wall, giving very knowledgable advice! Her best friend is Vana. She is very smart and is good with gadgets. * Vana Glama - a self-absorbed, hyper-ambitious prima-donna who's not easily impressed. Eric has a huge crush on her. She often tortures Eric and hates him. * Maxum Brain - Eric's guardian due to the fact that Maxum Man is missing. He is a computer with lots of gadgets. He is strict about following rules and keeping the mansion clean. He also has an Indian accent. He sometimes visits Edward when Eric's at school. * Master Xox - He is one of Maxum Man's enemies, as well as the main antagonist of the series; he also battles with Edward and Dysart seems to be his new nemesis. Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jimmy Two-Shoes - a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He's Rodney and Beezy's best friend. * Beezy J. Heinous - He would rather hang out with Jimmy, Heloise, and Rodney than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. * Heloise - a super-intelligent and destructive girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She & Edward love to create weapons of destruction and sometimes have fun creating misery, they also have a secret, romantic relationship with each other, and she is also Dysart's Ex-girlfriend, but could that be reason why they hate each other so much. * Lucius Heinous VII - The tyrannical ruler of Miseryville and the primary antagonist of the show. He resembles a devil-like creature having red skin and horns, and is also the father of Beezy J. Heinous. He has great contempt for his archenemies, Jimmy and Rodney, because of their happy-go-lucky attitude. He doesn't mind talking to Edward, Dysart, or Heloise. Episodes Series overview Season 1: 2011 Season 2: 2012 Season 3: TBA Shorts: 2012 References *https://www.facebook.com/TheEdwardandRodneyShow *http://edthesidekickhd.deviantart.com/gallery/35032673 Category:Blog posts